


The God of West Egg, New York

by alba17



Series: Marvel Shipping Games Ficlets [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve meets his mysterious neighbor. A Great Gatsby fusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of West Egg, New York

**Author's Note:**

> Written for marvelshippinggames Bonus Round 1.

Steve Rogers lived in West Egg, New York, in a cottage that was quaint and comfortable in its own way, but a mouse compared to the lion that hulked just a few hundred yards away through the trees. A mysterious man named Loki owned that house, a glittering castle akin to Oz and equally as unattainable.

Steve imagined Loki was a stolid elderly fellow who spent his evenings pouring over the ancient tomes in his library. But one evening he saw a man standing at the end of the pier next door, looking out towards the green light that glowed on the other side of the bay. He was tall and slender and wore a green suit that emphasized the lean line of his body. Steve could just barely make out long black hair blowing away from his pale face.

Being busy trying to forge his way in the booming financial market, that was the last time Steve thought of his neighbor until the day a uniformed servant delivered a formal, engraved invitation to Steve’s door. It was an invitation to a party at Loki’s for Saturday the next. Steve’s heart leapt. Apparently he was more curious about his neighbor than he realized.

Loki’s parties were infamous, according to Steve’s cousin Jane, who lived across the bay in the much more fashionable East Egg. Everyone ended up at Loki’s, she said. Rumors about the man were rampant. Some said he’d killed a man, others that he had an incestuous relationship with his own brother. Steve didn’t know what to think. He wanted to find out for himself what the man was like. Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.

He prepared himself carefully, wearing his nicest suit and tie and combing his hair carefully.

The party was insane. Taxis and cars from Manhattan jammed the drive and the house roared with the excitement of people out for a good time on someone else’s dollar. Steve could barely find someone to show his invitation to; nobody else even seemed to have one. He wasn’t sure how to take that.

When Jane’s friend Darcy appeared out of nowhere, Steve was relieved to see someone he knew. 

“Oh, there you are!” she said. “Don’t you clean up nice. Have you seen Loki?”

“No. I’m dying to meet him. Where do you think he is?”

“No idea. Maybe he hides and doesn’t even bother coming out. Maybe he’s a vampire,” she whispered, making Steve chuckle.

They grabbed champagne from a passing waiter. One taste and Steve knew it was the real thing. “Damn, that’s good.”

“Mmmm.” Darcy downed hers in one gulp and snagged another one. “Don’t look now but I think Rudy Valentino’s over there. Oh my god, I just love him.” She squealed and disappeared into the crowd.

Left to his own devices, Steve let himself be carried along with the throng. He helped himself to a drink now and then, and swam in and out of disjointed conversations. It was all quite disorienting.

A voice in his ear, “You look familiar. Were you in the war, old sport? I was in the 115th.”

Steve turned around, feeling dizzy at the edges. The man talking to him was tall and elegant, clad in a light grey, tailored suit, long black hair curling on his shirt collar. His eyes were a pale, piercing blue that gave him an otherworldly air. 

“I was in the Ninth Battalion,” Steve said.

“Having a good time, old sport?”

“The whole thing is incredible.” They watched a couple dive into the fountain fully dressed. Steve repeated some of the rumors about Loki and showed the man his invitation. “I haven’t even met Loki yet.”

A slow smile spread across the man’s face as he turned to face Steve. “I’m afraid I haven’t been a very good host.” He held out a languid hand. “You see, I’m Loki.”

Steve stared at him, dumbfounded. Then he remembered the man he’d seen on the pier. “Oh.”

Loki leaned in. “Sorry, old sport, I thought you knew.” 

His voice was low and suggestive, sending a shiver up Steve’s spine. Steve took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you. So sorry I didn’t realize. Thank you for the invitation.”

Loki put a hand on Steve’s shoulder for a moment and squeezed. He grabbed a drink from a tray and gave it to Steve before taking one for himself. “The pleasure’s all mine. Please, have a good time. Enjoy yourself.” He pinned Steve with an oddly intense gaze, saying “I’m sure we’ll meet again,” before the crowd swallowed him.


End file.
